


Three Things About Guy of Gisborne

by MistressKat



Category: Robin Hood BBC
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Things About Guy of Gisborne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elvinborn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=elvinborn).



**1.** Guy hates the Sheriff. Hates his knowing smirk, his too soft hands, his sharp tongue, and how he doesn’t see Guy, not really, just looks right through him. Most days Guy doesn’t know why he stays with him, can’t even remember why he accepted the position in the first place. There was something about wealth and land and respect, but it’s been years now, and none of it has materialised and it’s not going to, he knows. But still he stays. Because it may be all lies and false promises and doing someone else’s dirty work, but it may also be the best he can hope for.

 

***

 

**2\. **Guy hates Marian too. He hates her for running away, for all the lies and deception, and for betraying him. In the end Marian didn’t see him either, and that’s the bitterest pill of all, because for a moment there Guy really thought… Well. He was a damned fool. The reality is that as much as Guy hates the Sheriff, he hates Marian more now. It’s a hate born out of love, and it burns him up, hollows him out; wakes him up in the middle of the night, gasping and hard and alone.

 

***

 

**3\. **Robin doesn’t remember this but he and Guy actually met once, several years ago, back before Guy was “Guy of Gisbourne”, before he was much of anything really. Guy was sitting in the kitchens of the Locksley manor, waiting for his mother who was out working. He was old enough to understand what she was selling, but too young to understand that it was all that different from how other people fed themselves.

Suddenly a boy burst into the room, chattering non-stop, a shock of light brown hair on his head. There was another boy with him, a year, maybe two older, strawberry blond and of stockier build, trailing after him like a puppy. The two of them went around the kitchen like a whirlwind; pocketing things from the table, tasting this, pinching that, like they owned the place, like they _belonged_. Then, just as quickly as they had appeared, they were gone, leaving behind frazzled but amused kitchen staff. Guy didn’t ask for the boy’s name but the cook told him anyway.

Contrary to what everybody believes, Guy doesn’t actually hate Robin. Oh, he’s furious at him alright, for messing with his carefully laid out plans, jealous for what he has and what he’s taken. Given half a chance Guy would kill Robin in a heartbeat, no doubt about that, but he’s pretty sure that he doesn’t hate him. Funny that.


End file.
